MemoriesLost
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Sirius has returned from the Veil but all is not well. He is now only a spirit and he remembers next to nothing. Can his friends return him to normal? SiriusxRemus


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ;.; Which I've always found depressing. See...If -I- owned HP, Sirius would be ALIVE. And if -I- owned it...Siri and Reme would be a couple. :) I only own the plot and REAPER. REAPER is MINEMINEMINE ;.; Mine. Kyra is MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE. MINE damnit. So is the golden retriever. Who is actually one of my dogs. 3Dale3  
  
Rating: PG-13 for SiriusxRemus slash. 333  
  
Summary: Sirius has come from the Veil but he is now some type of ghost or spirit. He can only touch non-living things and all he knows is who his friends are. The problem is...He doesn't know who he was closest to and who is a only an ally. Harry is the only person he remembers anything about. Can they return Sirius to his normal state and can they get his memory back?  
  
Notes: I've been 153% focused on my Beyblade fics that I had almost forgotten that my HP fics existed. ;.; I'm going to delete my sequel to Return. No one's reviewing for it and I don't feel like writing it. *Sighs* Oh well. I hope people will like this. *Hums to 'Into the West' on her LotR soundtrack.* So, here's another fic about our beloved Siri coming back ;.; *Wants to read the 6th book but refuses to after reading the 5th.* I wonder if this will be a chapter fic...Nah...  
  
-Memories Lost-   
  
Remus wondered what had convinced Dumbledore that Sirius would be returning from the Veil. The Headmaster had summoned Remus to come with him to see the Veil but he hadn't only told him that Sirius was coming back.  
  
"It will be soon, Remus." Dumbledore assured him. "But I am not sure that it will be a good thing."  
  
This troubled the werewolf.  
  
Sirius stared at the Veil from where he stood in the Land of Death. Reaper had assured him that he would be able to make it back through. But she had also mentioned that there would be a price to pay for his return. He didn't care though. He had to see his mate again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sirius stepped through the Veil.  
  
Remus inhaled sharply at the sight of Sirius stumbling through the Veil. Remus didn't move, and neither did Dumbledore. Sirius straightened, his breath short. His eyes fell on Dumbledore and Remus. -I know them... They're my friends...I think...But how do I know them? Where do I know them from?-  
  
"Welcome back, Sirius." Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"Uhm...Thank you...Dumbledore?"  
  
Remus's eyes widened. He couldn't remember who they were!  
  
"Are you alright, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, stepping forward.  
  
"What? Well, yeah. I guess...Reaper...She said there would be a price for coming back. I wonder what she meant by that." Sirius thought about as Dumbledore stepped up next to him and went to place a hand on his shoulder. But it went right through.  
  
"That must be what this Reaper was speaking of. And your memory loss."  
  
"What memory loss?"  
  
"Nevermind. Come, let's go home."  
  
"Where's that?" Sirius immediatly realized that the old wizard was right. He must have lost his memory...  
  
Harry stretched then took off his coat. He, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived at the small house of Remus Lupin. It was located in the middle of a forest, hidden from unwanted visitors.  
  
"Hello you three." Remus greeted. He didn't sound all that happy to see them or anyone else in the house.  
  
"Hi, Professor. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
Remus shrugged, dropping his gaze to the book he was reading. Harry and Ron gasped when they saw Sirius sitting on the window sill, looking out at the backyard. Hermione looked up and squealed, covering her mouth. "Sirius! You're back!" Harry cried, rushing to him.  
  
Sirius only nodded and greeted him. The Animagus was busy wondering why he remembered everything about Harry and nothing about anyone else.   
  
"What's wrong? Why is everyone so down?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked from Sirius to Remus then to Dumbledore, who had just walked in. "Ah, you are here."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir! What's wrong with these two?" Hermione asked. (A/N: Are any of you noticing how stupid Hermione and Harry sound? X.x)  
  
"I am afraid Sirius has lost all memory of how he knows us and he is now only a spirit." Remus said softly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Then why can he touch things?" Ron asked.  
  
"He can only touch non-living objects." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Oh...Can it be fixed?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Not that we know of. I have a good friend of mine looking into it. She is coming here today to tell us what she has found."  
  
"I remember Harry..."Sirius whispered. It was loud enough to make everyone look at him. Except Remus.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I remember Harry." Sirius repeated.  
  
Dumbledore looked interested. "You remember Harry but not Remus?" He wondered. "That is odd."  
  
"It's probably because Sirius and my dad were really close. Best friends and all." Harry said.  
  
Remus set his book down and left the room. Sirius watched him go, confused. What had upset the man?  
  
"Harry...I do not believe that is the reason." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why not? They were best friends." Hermione objected.  
  
"You do not understand-" He was cut off when the door opened and a young woman stepped in. Her long, light brown hair was braided and her eyes ere gleaming. One of her eyes, her left, was green and the other amethyst-violet.  
  
"I need to speak to Dumbledore. Alone. Why don't you all go follow Remus. He went for a walk with his pretty golden retriever." The woman said. She was smiling broadly and the three teens saw that she was a vampire.  
  
"Yes. Please go follow Remus." Dumbledore said to them  
  
Sirius walked next to the werewolf, his eyes fixed on the backs of the three teens who walked right ahead of them. -I wonder what the woman wanted to talk to Dumbledore about.-  
  
No one said a word as they walked through the forest. Because of that, everyone stopped when Sirius gasped.  
  
The Animagus stared at his hand then looked down at Dale who was watching him. "You..." Sirius didn't finish his sentence. He grabbed Remus's hand and spun around to face him. "I'm sorry, Reme. I tried to remember..." Sirius whispered.  
  
Remus stared at him in shock. He remembered! And he was himself again! His thoughts were stopped when Sirius kissed him. Harry and Hermione stared at them, confused. Ron sighed. "And I thought I was imagining things. Come on, you two. Let's go tell Dumbledore and leave these two alone..." The three left them, Dale following.  
  
"Kyra's a genius..." Remus whispered into his mate's neck. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Mmm...I could almost run in there an kiss her." Sirius murmured, running a hand through Remus's tawny-brown hair.  
  
"Don't you dare." Remus replied, pulling back a bit and removing his glasses. "I'll hurt you if you even think about it."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"That's not what I meant, love." Remus sighed, replacing his glasses and linking his hands behind Sirius's neck. "Not at all what I meant."  
  
"Damn. That's not any fun." Sirius said, resting his forehead against Remus's.  
  
"Don't think about Kyra for the next five seconds or I'll hurt you."  
  
It took Sirius a moment to process that which caused Remus to swiftly nip at his neck. "Bad Siri! You thought about her!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair! There's no way you can not think about it!" Sirius protested.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about that." Remus said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"Mmhmm." Remus kissed Sirius, pulling him closer. "But you're even worse." He said when they broke the kiss.  
  
"You better believe it. Now, let's go back."  
  
"Yeah, before they start thinking we're doing things out here."  
  
"It's too late for that. They probably already think we are..."  
  
Hahaha. That was fun. :) I couldn't help but put that 5 second thing in there. The other day, my mom was talking about me being the calmest person in the house. Then she took it back and said I was the person most able to keeps still. Then she took that back and said "Forget it. Don't think about anything I just said." And I said, "That's like telling someone not to think about Polar Bears for the next five seconds. They can't help but think about Polar Bears!" :) I hope you liked that short little fic. I had to make it really brief. I'm supposed to be downstairs watching the Daytona 500 so I can get help on my 'Hell On Wheels' fic. O.o Gotta go. Thanks for reading, please review! Laaater! 


End file.
